


Modern Finn Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable Finn (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Finn (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Feels, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn Skywalker, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Multi, Nerd Finn (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Star Wars References, Sweet Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**finnsgrins said: " Oh my gosh! Okay! Can I request a fake dating AU drabble for Finn? I'm happy to be the first Finn request :D"**

Ok so I figured I’d kick off the lovey dovey prompts for February with yours! TGod I finally got a Finn request (it’s about damn time tbh haha)! I decided to add one of the Valentine prompts that fit with the fake dating idea, so I hope you enjoy it hun!

_Modern AU Finn +  “The flower shop was out of roses so I got you these…funeral lilies.”_

* * *

 

Looking into the mirror before you, you smiled. It had been a while since you had gotten so dressed up and “beautified” for an event. Though it was sometimes laborious, you couldn’t help but relish in just how good it felt to finally be going out. 

Although you weren’t entirely sure what to expect, you were certain it would be worth going. A party was long overdue in your life and you couldn’t have asked for a better scenario than going to one with Finn. Having met in class and carrying on one fabulous discussion after another, you had grown to adore Finn and his sincerity and couldn’t help but smile at the idea of tonight. You were finally going to spend time with him that didn’t involve classwork or small talk. 

Spritzing a little bit of perfume onto the nape of your neck you suddenly heard your doorbell ring. Looking to the mirror once more you gave yourself a nod in confidence before standing and going to the door.

“Coming!”

Within a moment you were in front of the door trying not to too eagerly swing the door open. As it opened you were met with Finn before you, the sight of him instantly bringing a smile to your face. He was already naturally handsome but with his formal ensemble he managed to be even more so. His eyes moved up to meet your own, the hint of anxiousness obvious in his mannerisms.

“Hey.”

You smiled, “Hey.”

Pausing for a moment Finn began to simply stare at you, almost going into a daze until he suddenly remembered the object in his left fist. Clearing is throat he brought it up to your line of sight.

“I almost forgot. The flower shop was out of roses so I got you these…funeral lilies.”

Your brow arched for a moment as you observed the flowers he was slowly offering you. Perhaps he was taking this arrangement of pretending to be dating for the evening more seriously than you had expected. You cleared your throat and offered him a smile.

“Oh well…they’re lovely.”

Finn gave you a faint smirk, “Oh good, apparently roses are popular this time of year.”

You nodded with a little chuckle, “That’s for sure. Let me put these in some water and we can get going.”

He nodded as you turned on your heel and went to the kitchen to grab a vase. As he watched you move around the apartment Finn released a deep breath, clasping his hands together as his mind raced a million miles a minute.

_It’s just for tonight, it’s a fake date. There’s no expectations. You’re just friends. Fake date, no expectations. Why are you stressing? Breathe! You just go to this party, walk around with her and it all ends as you walk out. It’s just-_

“Ready?”

Jolting Finn out of his thoughts your voice gave him a faint flinch. Looking up at you he quickly nodded.

“Oh uh yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

Closing the door behind you with a quick turn of the knob and key Finn watched you again, feeling his heart faintly sink into his shoes.

_It’s just for tonight._

* * *

Hours later with your heels in hand and a smile plastered across your face you made your way towards your apartment once again. Finn strode beside you with his jacket slung over his shoulder and a beaming smile across his own face. 

“So you think Rey bought it?”

He nodded, “Oh definitely, she’ll be off my back for at least a few hours now.”

You chuckled, “She’s that persistent huh?”

“Oh yeah. Ever since I arrived on campus she was on a “best friend mission” as she calls it. So thanks to you I’ll be relieved of her overbearing efforts for a little while.”

“She means well.”

He shrugged as you giggled at his expression, “I’m sure she does.”

Looking Finn over you felt your heart beat a little faster. For a fake date, it certainly felt more than real for you.

“I don’t blame her for trying to find you someone.”

Finn’s brows rose, “Really?”

You nodded as your expression fell slightly, only remembering you had gone out with him as a favor for the evening. Your feelings weren’t going to change that.

“You’re a great guy…anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Finn’s eyes slightly widened as his smile grew softer, much like yours. Clearing your throat you turned to your door.

“Anyway, um, thanks for a great night. I uh, I really appreciated it.”

Finn nodded as you began to unlock your apartment door. Waiting for you to get in however only gave him more time to mull over his feelings. You were not just a temporary date to him, with how often he had to remind himself of what the arrangement for the evening was. From the moment he had met you, you had captivated his attention and now seeing you in another element, his feelings only grew. 

Hearing your door click, Finn suddenly jolted out of his train of thought.

“Hey (Y/N).”

You turned to look at him, “Yeah?”

“Um…I enjoyed tonight too. I uh…I was thinking maybe uh…maybe we could…not fake it anymore. You know like actually…really…”

You arched a brow, “What?”

“You know like…like really go out. Not just pretend to. If you’re up to of course cause I understand if you don’t want to or if there’s someone else or you know school an-”

“I would love that.”

Lost in his rambling Finn suddenly halted, “Say what?”

You giggled, “I would love that…to you know, go out.”

Finn’s brows rose once again as his lips faintly parted, “Oh!”

Biting your bottom lip you flashed him a smile as you carefully onto your door.

“So uh, maybe this week we could, go out.”

Finn smiled, “I would love nothing more.”

Feeling your cheeks grow hot you smiled as you quickly nodded and began to close the door.

“So I’ll see you later?”

“Most definitely.”

Your heart faintly fluttered at the smile he gave you as he said that.

“Goodnight Finn.”

“Night (Y/N).”

As your door closed Finn instantly released a sigh of relief, feeling content knowing he had finally relieved himself of all the feelings he had been withholding the whole evening. With a muted cheer Finn jumped slightly.

“Yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**aintbobbysocool said: " Hello! I'd like to request 33. “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year” with Finn, please. Because how adorable, right?"**

SO adorable! And so suited to Finn! Hope you like this!

((I chose modern AU cause I feel like dates don’t really exist in the SW universe))

_Modern AU Finn + “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”_

* * *

 

Your day at work had been taxing in more ways than one. Physically you were exhausted and mentally you were practically spent. In reflection, you were surprised your drive home had gone as smoothly as it did. With a faint groan you lifted yourself up the last step to your apartment, slight relief washing over you that you wouldn’t have to climb any more stairs. 

Letting yourself into the apartment you leaned your weight forward, ready to take yourself to the couch. Nothing sounded better than just passing out right there and forgetting the day. To your surprise however, you weren’t alone in your apartment.

“Oh!”

You stumbled forward, eyes widening slightly as you saw Finn standing in your living room. Though he was always handsome, you took note of just how well “groomed” and especially handsome he looked at the moment. His clothes just a little dressier than usual and his presence smelling just faintly of your favorite cologne he owned. 

He gave you that familiar beaming smile as your door closed behind you as you suddenly took note of the bouquet of roses in his left hand.

“Hey baby.”

You gave him a sheepish smile, “Hey. What’s going on babe?”

He snorted faintly, “Like you’d forget.”

Instantly your eyes went wide as you seemed to almost physically freeze in place. You knew there had been a reason Finn had been talking about coming over. For the life of you, you couldn’t remember as to why though.

“Umm…I might have.”

Finn’s brows furrowed, “Really?”

You nodded, the gesture faintly showing just how exhausted you were. 

“I’m sorry babe, I’m just so out of it today. I feel like a freight train hit me.”

Finn’s expression turned to one of empathy as he set down the roses on the counter behind him and moved over to you. Gently he placed a hand on your shoulder, assessing your features with his deep brown eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

You shrugged, “It’s ok. I’m home now”

Finn smiled as he gave you a single nod, “Which is exactly why I have set up the evening for our anniversary the way I have.”

Suddenly it clicked and your mouth fell open, “Oh my gaud! Our first anniversary.”

Finn nodded with a faint chuckle, “Indeed it is.”

You smiled at him endearingly, “Of course you’d remember.”

He shrugged, “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”

You shook your head faintly before giving him a soft peck to the lips. No matter how many times you did it, you always couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face every time you leaned in towards him. He pulled away, still smiling at you as he brought a comforting hand to your back.

“I think I would have been insane to turn down a sweetheart like you.”

Finn smiled, “Well I did and do appreciate it, and you. Which is why I made tonight about pampering you.”

“What?”

He nodded, “I figured after a long day at work you’d appreciate celebrating by being pampered.”

You smiled, “It does sound wonderful. But what about you?”

He gave you a smirk, “I’ll think of something later.”

With a playful wink he got you to giggle as he gently pushed you forward. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon said: " Domesticity with Finn or Kylo? 💓💖"**

I’ve done this one for Kylo before so we’re gonna give Resistance bae some love. And again I wrote this like a reader insert cause that's my comfort zone :)

_Modern AU Finn + Self Ship Domesticity_

* * *

****

Finn’s brows were pulled in together, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the page before him. He swore the focus he was putting into this was only making the strain on his retinas and his forehead worse. He wasn’t usually one to hesitate so much or to feel confused like this, but today was proving to be a first for him.

From the couch you felt your lips spread into a smile. You almost always said that Finn’s smile always made him look the most handsome , but something about  the way he looked reading this instruction manual with so much focus was seriously attractive. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, the way you could see his side profile perfectly from your seat. 

Sitting up you leaned forward, “How’s it going babe?”

He pulled his focus away for a moment to look at you, giving a slight curl of his lips before his expression went serious again. The manual came into your sight as he held it up, pulling his gaze back to it.

“Fine I guess. But no matter how many times I read how to assemble the shelves on here it makes no damn sense.”

You snorted slightly. In reflection, it was probably a horrible idea to get furniture from IKEA that wasn’t preassembled, but you really wanted this entertainment system. Considering you and Finn were finally living together, you wanted everything to have each of your own touches to it, including your furniture.

“I mean, the parts are labeled right?”

He sighed, “They are, but there’s sub labels that are not written on the actual pieces.”

Your brows knitted together, “The hell is a sub label?”

Finn gave you a nod as he waved the manual ever so slightly, “Exactly.”

Pulling yourself up you went to come and sit next to him, “Here, let me see if I can help.”

Gently you sat yourself next to him, brushing knees with him as you settled on the new carpet. Just as gently Finn handed you the manual, turning his gaze to you finally instead of the manual.

“It’s straight forward, except for this damn shelf.”

You nodded as you took into your own hands, instinctively pulling closer to Finn. Ever since you two had grown in your relationship, you and Finn had both become far more comfortable with expressing affection. Whether physical or verbal. Now in your shared apartment it never felt quite right until you felt the warmth he radiated somewhere nearby you. Your legs draped over his lap as he pulled you closer, resting his hand on your calves.

Reading over the same line of the manual you found yourself taking on the same expression Finn had. Focus. Your brows pulled together, your lips pressed a little tighter and your eyes narrowed. 

After a couple moments of silence had passed, you and Finn seeming to lose focus on your project as time passed by, you turned to face him. His brows rose slightly as you lifted your shoulders.

“I have no idea what they’re asking of us. I give up.”

He chuckled as he shook his head, “Just like that huh?”

“Come on, you know we don’t wanna spend our time doing this.”

He hummed, “That’s true.”

You gave him a little smirk, “You wanna ditch this and go get some pizza?”

“Ice cream after?”

You giggled, “So you’re ditching your diet?”

“Hey if we’re going out, we’re going all out. How about we get some breadsticks with that pizza too?”

You laughed as you pressed a hand to his chest to steady yourself, “If that’d make you happy baby.”

He hummed as he leaned in close to you, your noses nearly brushing, “Mmm, carbs and you definitely make me happy.”

You giggled before he pressed an earnest kiss to your lips. As you pulled away and stood up you smirked once again.

“Last one to get ready has to put together the cabinet later!”

You rushed to your bedroom as Finn suddenly halted in his effort to stand up, “What? Wait!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon said: " Hello! 16+21+26 sound fun. You're so creative to come up with all these"**

I just kind of threw em together haha. Some of them are phrases I’ve heard around though so it’s not like they’re entirely original. Alright! And since you didn’t specify a character, I’m gonna go with Finn for this one.

_Modern AU Finn +  ”If you say let’s split up, I swear to God.” +  “Oh my gaud, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.” +  “I dare you to go down there.”_

* * *

 

With a creak the door slowly opened, exposing all of the dark and untouched interior. The house sat at the end of your neighborhood and had peaked you and Finn’s curiosity for years. You had both heard all sorts of stories of what had happened here, or what people believed still lurked inside of it. With how tall some of those tales were you couldn’t resist but to investigate for yourself. 

So here you both were, carefully creeping into the interior with flash lights in hand. Considering just how old the house was you knew for certain the lights wouldn’t work inside. Not to mention locals just a few years ago had boarded up the windows due to one of the legends.

Finn whistled, “Man this place really is a dump.”

You scoffed faintly, “Nobody has lived here for at least a century, obviously it’s not going to look its best.”

Finn smirked, “If anything you would think that would mean it’d be spotless.”

As your flashlight moved around the space, the more you understood why people got such an off feeling inside. Though it was notably abandoned, you couldn’t shake the idea that there was some type of remaining energy. Books still sat upon the shelves, furniture remained in its rightful place, furnishings still adorning all types of surfaces. One which Finn was analyzing in that moment with furrowed brows.

As Finn’s eyes wandered away from the fireplace he suddenly seemed to be drawn into another room. You watched him for a moment before your own brows furrowed.

“Finn? What is it?”

“I’m gonna check this out.”

Seeing him drift out of sight you instantly followed behind him.

“If you say let’s split up, I swear to God.”

“(Y/N) come on, you know me better than that. Only morons split up in houses like this.”

“What’s in there?”

Just as you walked up to where Finn was you suddenly realized why his attention had been consumed by it. The room was painted far darker than the others, the book shelves were packed to the masses in comparisson to the others, the room also had a few more vintage chests. A small round table also sat in the middle of the room adorned with a deep red table cloth, and what appeared to be a crystal ball displayed in the middle. 

“What the hell?”

Finn nodded, “My thoughts exactly.”

Instantly you moved towards the table. The crystal ball was far too rare to run into to not get up close and personal. 

“What do you think this is?”

Finn shrugged, “Owners were probably really into fortune telling. Zodiacs and all that.”

“Maybe…or the stories could be true.”

Finn huffed, “I doubt it (Y/N). It takes more than a crystal ball for someone to be into hoodoo.”

“Or this is just what they kept in sight.”

Just as your hand went to graze over the surface you suddenly saw a glint of light. You gasped.

“Oh my gaud! There was light.”

“A light?”

“Yeah. …Do you think those spirits everyone talks about are trying to communicate with us?”

Finn’s eyes wandered towards the crystal ball before his expression grew serious suddenly, “Oh my gaud, I think the crystal ball is working. The spirits are telling me you’re a dumbass.”

You crossed your arms, “You don’t have to be mean.”

“You know I’m just kidding. It’s just a little reflection of light.”

You sighed as you went to lean back on the book shelf behind you, “Yeah but-”

Suddenly before you could even process what was happening the shelf behind you shifted. Instantly you stood upright and moved forward to move away from it. Latching onto Finn’s arm you both watched with wide eyes as the book shelf proceeded to open like a door, revealing an entire new room behind it. This one however was darker than anywhere else in the house with only a wooden staircase leading down in view.

“What in the actual hell was that?”

Finn’s nostrils flared as he tried to settle his own nerves that had sparked for a moment, “It’s a secret door.”

“Who needs a secret door in their house?”

“…People.”

You rolled your eyes, “That sounds reasonable.”

Finn looked at you with a subtle smirk, “Alright then smarty pants. I dare you to go down there.”

You looked at him for a moment with wide eyes, “Are you kidding me?”

“Obviously I’d go with you.”

You sighed as you mulled over the thought. Suddenly a chill was sent down your spine as another voice entered the room.

“Or you could stay up here.”

You both looked to each other and let out your own screams. Without even bothering to investigate you both went running for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon said: " 1 & 10 with finn from the halloween prompts 💓"**

Eep yes!

_Modern AU Finn + “We should do a couples costume.” +  “Oh we’re going all the way around. I want this sack to be filled to the brim with sugar.”_

* * *

 

“And we can watch a few of these movies.”

You smiled at the excited lilt in Finn’s voice as you finally turned to look at him. He was bright eyed, eagerly filling your shared cart at the store. You had originally had no idea that Finn enjoyed Halloween so much, until last year. You had been dating for 2 years already and it seemed with his exposure to the “holiday” he was suddenly very interested. Even in knowing his lack of celebration, let alone exposure to culture at all, from the strange home he had once lived in with the First Order you would have never guessed Halloween would be the one to catch his attention. Now however when you saw him light up, it just made your heart swell.

As you both rounded the corner you saw Finn warm eyes fill with wonder yet again as they began scanning over the array of costumes. Other than the candy and children having a blast, you were certain this was his favorite part of the whole thing. Most likely reconnecting with that inner child the First Order didn’t let him have. 

“Look at these.”

You hummed, “Definitely more options than last year.”

Coming closer to the adult costumes Finn suddenly turned to you, “We should do a couples costume.”

You giggled, “Really?”

He shrugged, “Why not?”

“You sure you wanna be matching?”

“We’d look good coordinating babe. We always do.”

He gave you a wink as a little flash of heat went through your face. Even now he had a way of getting you flustered at unexpected moments. You sighed as you stepped back from the cart and let your arms comfortably cross under your chest.

“What costumes do you want us to get?”

“What would you wanna be?”

“I don’t know, something creative but fun for both of us.”

Finn nodded as he mulled over the idea. Giving him a smile of admiration as you watched his pensive expression you gently placed your hand on his back. Slowly you stroked your hand over his sweater, trying to let him know you were invested in his excitement.

“Are we going to wear these costumes at home? To a party?”

His eyes suddenly moved to yours as he gave you a little smirk, “Nah, we’re going trick-or-treating.”

You chuckled, “Trick-or-treating? Finn, baby. Look at us. We’re not exactly the age demographic they’re looking for in trick-or-treaters.”

Finn gave you a pfft sound as he turned his attention back to the costumes, “As if that matters.”

You shook your head with a smile, “I suppose not. So a little trick-or-treating then?”

He turned to you once again, this time with that same light of excitement in his eyes. “Oh we’re going all the way around.” He gestured to the trick-or-treat bag he had thrown into your cart earlier, “I want this sack to be filled to the brim with sugar.”

You gave him a nod, “Alright. Can’t argue with that.”

He gave you a smile, “Trick-or-treating dream team.”

You giggled, “Hell yeah we are.”

Swiftly Finn swiped your hand in a quick low-five, causing you both to chuckle.


End file.
